LotRHope of the Future
by Laheara
Summary: Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond share a disturbing vision of the War on Men Sauron and Sarumon were waging. Their loved once are distressed but the Elven Lord and Lady are helped by and OLD friend.


Title: Hope of the Future Author: Laheara (entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca)  
  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings movie universe Rating: G or maybe PG, but I don't go into detail in the battles. Summary: Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond share a disturbing vision of the War on Men Sauron and Sarumon were waging. Their loved once are distressed but the Elven Lord and Lady are helped by and OLD friend. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Middle-earth because Tolkien made them all.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
The Lady Galadriel had been watching the battle at Helms Deep through her Mirror. Had seen number upon number of her kin fall on the battlements. The Elves that had gone into the realm of Men to aid in this, the second War of the Rings, were now falling alongside the Men just as it had been 3000 years ago. She couldn't hold back the sob that pulled from her throat. The sound traveling up to where or Lord Celeborn was speaking with one of his aids.  
  
Upon hearing the sorrowful cry from his Lady, Celeborn tore down to the Mirror to find Galadriel crying over the Mirror watching the horror unfold before her. She was now leaning down over the basin and her tears were falling into the Mirror itself. Celeborn raced to her side and pulled her away from the horrors and held her close. She buried her face deep in his robes and cried against his chest as they both fell to the ground.  
  
Celeborn had never seen her affected like this by a vision. He leaned up and looked into the water to see what it was she was watching. He only watched mere moments and pulled away unable to watch further. Realizing Galadriel had been down here for hours watching this he pulled her even closer whispering softly in her ear.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Little did Celeborn know that the same thing could be found many miles away in the Grand House of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had managed to stagger to a nearby chair when the vision of the battle slammed full force into him. He sat there completely engulfed in the vision unable or unwilling to block it from his minds eye.  
  
He saw the thousands overtake the Men and Elves killing with every step. He saw the Orcs find the passage into the caves and attack the women and children. He saw outside on the walls the many Elves killed in the explosion the breached the wall and was now allowing hundreds of Sarumon's forces entrance into the fortress.  
  
One of Elrond sons, who had come to ask his father something, came across him r and saw tears in the Elfs eyes. Elrohir knelt beside his father and called to his twin brother. Elladan raced into the room and took up a similar position on the other side of their Father. The two Elves tried to break through the vision their father was lost in but it was too strong.  
  
"Father, please! What are you seeing?" Elladan pushed shaking his Fathers hand.  
  
Elrond barely noticed the movement but starting explaining the horrors he was witnessing. Elrond felt Galadriel's pain and sorrow and knew he was not witnessing this alone. He shared her pain and now the tears flowed freely down his face also.  
  
"So much death. So much sorrow. So many lives. torn apart. destroyed. Elves dying. Our brothers and sons. falling. dying. in the cold darkness. alone. Fear. Pain. Terror. Sadness." Elrond was mumbling his explanations and the twins were terrified their father would loose himself in this vision.  
  
"Father, please! You have to come back to us now!" Elladan called.  
  
"Please, Father! Stop! Don't watch anymore." Elrohir pleaded.  
  
But their Father could not hear them, he was to engulfed in the vision.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Just as Galadriel was to engulfed to really fell Celeborn holding her. Galadriel wasn't just seeing the horrors taking place now at Helms Deep, she was seeing further to the great battle that was going to take place in Gondor at Pelenor Fields.  
  
She sobbed even harder now actually screaming, "NOO!! Not again!!! I can't watch this again!!! So much death!!! So much sorrow!!! Not again!!"  
  
Celeborn was getting very scared now. Galadriel had always pulled herself out of her visions or away from the Mirror before it went this far. He knew all to well what she meant by not being able to watch it again. She had seen the horrors of the previous Alliance of Elves and Men. She had followed the great battles and seen so many perish.  
  
But since he had been with her she had never gone this far into a vision. He was worried she might not pull herself out of it this time. He pulled out of their embrace and took her upper arms in his hands and shook her.  
  
"Galadriel!! My Lady, please!! Come back!! Watch no more!! Come back to me!"  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Back in Imladris similar cries were coming from Lord Elronds children.  
  
The brothers' frantic attempts to bring their Father back had traveled through the Great House to their sister's ears. Arwen heard her brothers crying their Fathers name in despair.  
  
Arwen pulled herself to her feet and ran in the direction of the voices calling her Fathers name. When she arrived in her Fathers study she ran in and threw herself to her knees between her brothers. Arwen grabbed her Fathers face and shouted.  
  
"Father! Come back!"  
  
Her brothers waited to see if their sister would have any more luck then they had. Still their Father shook his head, his eyes wide with dread and sorrow, the tears streaming down his face.  
  
Arwen looked between her brothers all three terrified. Then they all began calling their Father back to them.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Galadriel saw Elrond watching the terrifying events also and tried to move to his side for some comfort. He also saw her and tried to drift to her and they met half way in the middle of the Battle that would take place at Pelenor Fields. They both looked horrified that things would get THIS bad. They both tried to not watch the death all around them.  
  
They heard someone calling their names, but it seemed so far away. Then they saw an old and dear friend. Gandalf appeared, smiling, and blocked the horrible vision from both their sites.  
  
"You have seen enough terror now to truly understand how important it is that we aid the World of Men in this war. If we do nothing they will all fall and your purpose for leaving will be gone. There will not be an Age of Men of there are not Men living and Middle-earth had been destroyed in the fires of war."  
  
Gandalf knew for the most part Elrond supported this ideal. He had chosen to stay behind in Imladris to aid the Men in this fight, while many of his kind left for the Undying Lands. However Galadriel was still uncertain. She had seen many wars and much death and just wanted it to be over. But he believed that this vision had gotten through to her.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Elrond and Galadriel both seemed to relax physically. They looked at each other and nodded their understanding. They would meet to discover how all the Elves could help in this new Second War of the Ring.  
  
Gandalf seemed pleased and broke the vision away from them both.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
In Lorien Galadriel went limp in Celeborn's arms. He froze momentarily then pulled away and sought out his Lady's eyes. Galadriel raised her face to look into her Lords concerned eyes. She gave him a small smile and put her arms around him and pulled him close. But his time she didn't cry, she just sat there enjoying the comfort of his embrace. She allowed the soft beat of her loves heart to calm her down.  
  
Celeborn felt the change and breathed a sigh of relief. She was back. She was with him again. Later he would need to talk to her about this powerful vision but for now he was content to just hold his Queen.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
In Rivendell Elrond finally relaxed and his once distant eyes focused. He felt hands on his and looked down on his three children staring at him with concern etched in their features. Arwens hands where still on her Fathers face and he retrieved one of his hands from his sons and raised it to take one of his daughters.  
  
Elladan held his fathers other hand, which shifted to grasp his sons for a moment. Then he released both hands and looked at his beloved children. The twins both stood and rapped their arms around their Fathers chest and Arwen rested her head on Elrond's knees.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
The love in both rooms, in both Elven realms was strong. And the vision the Elven Lord and Lady experienced did strike a cord as the powers-that-be hoped.  
  
There was always hope for a better day, but now with the Elves agreed to aid the World of Men in any way needed, the hope was much stronger.  
  
**~~~^~~~**  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
So how was that??? I'm pretty much a movie-verse fan but I have friends who have read the books and give me some info. Like the Battle at Pelenor Fields in Gondor, that will be the big battle in Return of the King likely.  
  
Thanks for Bant, Telly and Sebby for not bonking me over the head for all the questions I ask, and you have to explain, about book. I just don't have time to read it all even though they are all sitting on my bureau. ( You guys all rock!!! 


End file.
